Flirting
by The Eccentric
Summary: /Based of a lovely piece of fanart./ Even heroes flirt, just in different ways. The ten ways they do flirt. Multiple pairings/friendships
1. Holding Hands

**Scene 1**

**'Holding Hands'**

**DickxBabs**

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me your name?"<p>

"Richard Grayson. This isn't necessary, I didn't hit my heat _that _hard, Doc."

"You hit your head three times, Mister Grayson. It absolutely is necessary. Now what day of the week is it, if you would?"

"It's Thursday. How many more questions before we're done here?"

"Just one more."

"Then I can get back to class?"

"Then you can wait until Mr. Wayne signs your release papers. Until then, do you remember what class you were in before this ordeal?"

"Biology," Richard Grayson lied through his teeth on this answer as he suspected the doctor didn't even know the answer to this question. He just wanted to annoy his patient it seemed, as Dr. Anderson nodded and hummed approvingly as he jotted down a final note on his clipboard. Dick leaned back in the hospital bed, a frown on his face as he watched the doctor move away from his side and placed his chart back on the end of his bed.

"Alright, Mister Grayson, seems like you're without a concussion despite your unlucky encounters with hard objects. Luckily, there are no major injuries, just a few abrasions and a few bruises. You'll be sore for the next few days, so take it easy," Dr. Anderson informed him, a false smile under the large white mustache that covered half of his face. "As soon as Mr. Wayne gets here and signs the release forms, you'll be free to go. Until then, there has been a worried young lady waiting since you were admitted. I'll send her in for you."

Dick didn't respond, instead he mulled over the options of who it could be. He was friendly with most of the school, despite his label as a Mathlete. Of course, his guardian being Bruce Wayne probably had more influence than he liked to admit over it. He didn't think that many of the academy's students would cut class because of a routine kidnapping, so the options were far more limited. Finally, he settled on the idea of Artemis, despite the fact she probably wasn't too worried and that she would be opposed to being called a 'young lady'.

The mechanism in the door clicked loudly and Dick was pulled from his deep thoughts. The head that poked into the room was not the blonde, grey eyed head that he had been expecting. Instead, Dick was graced with shoulder length red locks and the inquisitive blue eyes of his longtime friend, Barbara Gordon. Instantly, he berated himself for thinking of anyone else than his best friend. A grin appeared on his face just a scowl appeared on hers.

"What were you thinking?" after the door had floated shut behind her, Babs demanded harshly. A glare now accompanied the scowl on her delicately featured face. "Namedropping yourself to a bunch of thugs isn't just egotistical, it's flat out stupid too."

"Come on, Babs. They knew who I was long before I brought it up casually," Dick's grin grew as he shrugged a little tensely.

"Casually? When did flapping your arms around like a chicken, yelling 'I'm the invincible Dick Grayson' become casual?" Babs' voice rose in volume, her face taking on a scarlet hue as she stomped closer to the occupied bed. "Didn't Bruce teach you to keep your head down, you arrogant idiot?"

"Of course he did," it was Dick's turn to scowl as he responded to the red head. "But those were some of the Joker's thugs."

"That doesn't matter, Dick," Babs hissed at her friend. She slumped down into the seat on Dick's left, exhaling exasperatedly.

"Yeah it does," Dick shot back sternly. "They had their eyes on you and Bette. You know how Bette gets in those kind of situations."

"She's a nervous wreck," Babs nodded, another sigh escaping her as she leaned forward and grasped his hand. "Like normal people are supposed to be."

"I don't think I'd want to be normal if that's what it entails," Dick grinned at his friend once more and was granted a timid smile in return. He squeezed Babs' hand gently, surprised at the coolness of her skin compared to the heat of his own. Her smile grew just slightly at the action.

"Yeah, me neither," she agreed softly. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, processing the day thus far.

"I wasn't really flapping my arms around, you know?"

"Oh, you were. Just like a little bird."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta say, I'm not good with the flirting aspect, but I think the point was gotten across in the each of these, to be honest.<br>They don't flirt like normal people all the time, sometimes they just show affection in their own weird hero-ish ways.  
>And we love them for it.<br>...**

**I've been working on theses for awhile, but didn't want to post them until they were completely finished.**

**It is based on a piece of fan-art by _yssab_ on dA.  
>(http : fc02 . deviantart . net / fs70 / i / 2011 / 317 / b / 0 / yj _ flirting _ meme _ by _ yssab-d4g4g93 .png )**

**Take out the spaces or head to dA and search for 'yj flirting meme' it's the first one (of two) that shows up.  
>Now gonna go put this shit on Tumblr tomorrow(ya! got a tumblr! you get snippets and drafts if you follow it. But it's still really new...(mean I started it yesterday.)) <strong>

**Enjoy. c:**


	2. Grabbing the Arm

**Scene 2**

**'Grabbing the Arm'**

**ArtemisxWally**

* * *

><p>The two heroes had been wandering around the complex for to past thirty minutes, attempting to keep a watch on the area. Although, 'the area' was a seemingly confusing set of hallways that twisted and turned about one another with doors every few feet that only led to more doors. Those doors ended up leading to more hallways. Despite their dislike of one another, they stuck together in the situation; that could be attributed to the orders they had been give though.<p>

"I think we've been by here before," the stealth-mode clad speedster murmured to himself as he stopped and stared intensely at the door on the left side of the hall. His companion just snorted and rolled her eyes as she heard his words. "What? Do you think we haven't?"

"Who me?" Artemis held a hand to her chest in attempt to look innocent. The attempt was ruined by the condescension in her voice. "I didn't say a word, Flashboy."

"It's Kid Flash!" the boy glared at the archer as he continued, matching the pace that she was striding down the hall. "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas."

"One, you didn't come up with an idea. You said that we've been here before," Artemis held up one finger as she started, adding another as continued her statement. "And two, everything looks the same, if you haven't noticed. There are no distinguishable traits on this door that should make you think that."

"It's a gut feeling," Wally shot back. Artemis opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off as the mental link between this minds was tapped into.

'_We must exit the building immediately. This entire mission has been a ploy by the Shadows to keep us preoccupied. Explosives are set on a timer and will detonate in less than two minutes. We will regroup at the Bioship.'_

'_Superboy and I are on our way now.'_

'_If we can find our way out of this place.'_

'_Are you sure I can't leave Artemis behind?'_

'_Funny how I thought the same thing about you, Baywatch.'_

'_Guys, this isn't really the time for a lovers' quarrel. Wait until we get out of here to make up.'_

'_Rob, man. That's disgusting.'_

'_Miss Martian, please disconnect the link for the time being. It is serving only as a distraction.'_

'_Disconnecting now, Aqualad.'_

"I'll never get use to hearing your voice in my ears, much less my head," Artemis commented dryly as they started opening doors at random, hoping for an escape.

"You sure, you don't want to stay behind?" Wally returned over his shoulder, slamming another door frustration beginning to get to him.

"Not today, Baywatch," Artemis began moving the opposite way down the hall as he was. From the corner of his eye, the door that had looked recognizable sat waiting to be opened.

"Where are you going?" Wally called.

"I'm trying to find a way out, remember? The place is gonna come down any minute now."

"You're going the wrong way," anger seeped into his voice. She was treating this like a joke when it was their lives at stake. Artemis turned and stalked back, stopping a foot away.

"I told you before. Everything looks the same! You just standing here isn't getting us any closer to being outside. Just hang it up and go back to looking," Artemis nearly yelled at the speedster, her own frustration becoming tangible as her steely composure began to crumble.

In the blink of an eye, Wally had moved without meaning to. Artemis' face was now mere inches from his own and his hands were gripping roughly on her upper arms. He couldn't help the serious looks that settled onto his face and the voice he spoke in was unconsciously desperate, almost pleading her to comply. Just this once…

"I don't want to die, and I don't want you to die," his voice was soft as he ignored the shock on her face, looking only into her eyes unyieldingly. "So we have to get out of here, Artemis. To do that, I need you to trust me. I know there's something behind that door that will get us out of here, be it an exit or an axe. Can you trust me?"

Her mouth was set in a firm line as she nodded, eyes never leaving his. Wally loosened his grasp on her arms, but only released one arm completely. He tugged her to him and picked her up bridal style easily.

It wasn't until they were breathing in the cool, night air, that she paused to hit him in the upper arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Wally whined, rubbing the spot carefully.

"One, don't ever pick me up like that again. I have my own feet," Artemis then stopped to rub one of her own arms. "Two, I think you might have left bruises."


	3. Entwined Fingers

**Scene 3**

**'Entwined Fingers'**

**ArtemisxMegan**

* * *

><p>"Bored," Megan sighed as she tossed her third magazine in the past ten minutes onto the table. Artemis rolled her eyes and flipped to the next page in her hardcover book without a word. Megan wasn't having that.<p>

"Artemis, why am I so bored?" Megan all but whined to the blonde sitting next to her. She ignored the flat look that was shot her way as she let her head fall back against the back of her seat.

"We should go do something."

"Artemis?"

"Please?"

"Artemis?" Megan's voice took on a sing-song tone as she poked the girl in the arm a couple of times. Artemis closed her eyes and snapped the book shut, placing it carefully on the table.

"What, Megan?"

"I'm bored."

"You don't say. I never would have guessed," Artemis remarked dryly as she regarded her friend with raised brows. Megan nodded enthusiastically.

"Hello Arty! Haven't you been listening? I just said I was bored a minute ago," Megan smiled at her earth sister.

Artemis just sighed, unable to continue her normal attitude to the sweet Martian, "Alright. What do you want to do then?"

"Wait. You actually want to do something? With me?" Megan's eyes were wide and she practically beamed as she asked her question.

"Well I'm not getting anywhere in my book and Kid Idiot will be back any," a loud shout of joy came from the hallway behind them. "…minute now."

"Oh! We could go out to the beach?"

"Too cold."

"I could do your hair?" Megan offered.

"Trust me, that would take all night," Artemis shook her head, smiling.

"I guess we could go to the mall, like everyone else does," Megan tried again, less enthusiastically. "At least there will be stores we both like, right?"

"The mall would be a good reason to get out of here, at least," the loud voice of their resident idiot was getting closer, and Artemis didn't feel like she had the energy to deal with him. Between Wally and the mall, the mall looked almost tempting. "Let's go."

Megan beamed once more and pulled Artemis from the couch, grasping her hand tightly. Before she knew it Megan was dragging her down the hallway that Baywatch was lurking in, hand intertwined with her own, fingers and all.

"You know, we've never actually done anything normal together before. Only gone on missions and hung out here," Megan rambled on, leading the way. "You and Zatanna have gone and hung out, but you and I haven't."

"You'll have to come with us next time," Artemis supplied absentmindedly, feeling like she was forgetting something. "You'd have fun."

"Really? That would be great!" the Martian squealed happily at the open invitation, continuing to pull the archer down the corridor. "So I think you should buy a dress. Oh, and some heels! And wear your hair down!"

"A dress? For what?" Artemis gave the alien an odd look at the weird topic.

"Well I've always wondered what you would look like dressed like…" Megan trailed off, a flush covering her freckled cheeks. Artemis frowned.

"A girl."

"No! You do dress like a girl, Artemis. I mean, because you are a girl," Megan spoke quickly, trying to fix her slight error. "Just like a girly-girl. Skirts and make up, not that the natural, comfortable look doesn't work for you. It's just…curiosity."

"I was raised a tom-boy. I don't really like feminine things too much, I am an archer. Besides," Artemis smiled at her friend. "Could you really see me wearing pink?"

"Check it out, KF," Robin's voice cut in. "Arty's getting further with Miss M than you ever could."

Artemis rolled her eyes while Megan flushed brighter. The speedster and his best friend were huddled together when Artemis pulled Megan past them.

"Pft. Yeah, right," Wally snorted at the absurdity.

"Yeah. Right," Artemis confirmed in a smug voice, smirking at the speedster over her shoulder. She swung her hand attached to Megan's slightly to attract the Wally's attention. Immediately, Wally pouted and picked the mature route.

"Gaaaaay."

The two ignored the idiot speedster and continued out of the base. It wasn't until they were about to leave Happy Harbor in search of a larger mall via the Bioship that Artemis realized what she had forgotten.

"My wallet!" She cursed to herself and disentangled her hand from Megan's.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" Megan asked as her friend started back towards the entrance.

"No, it's fine. I'll just be a minute," Artemis called over her shoulder as she broke into a light jog.


	4. Hugging

**Scene 4**

'**Hugging'**

**WallyxDick**

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't believe that Bats got you this!" Wally squealed like a little girl as he held up a small shrink wrapped container.<p>

"He claims it was only because of some scholastic accomplishment," Robin grinned to himself. "I say it's because he got sick of all the notes I left around, reminding him that I wanted it."

"You're so lucky! Uncle Barry said he wasn't even considering getting this for me when it came out!" Wally exclaimed, frowning. "Said it was too violent and that Aunt Iris would skin him alive."

"It's not like we aren't superheroes or anything," Robin laughed at his best friend's facial expression. "You can play this copy once I beat the game."

"Dude, there is no way!" Wally pointed a threatening finger at Robin. "You did not bring this just to tell me I can't play Co-Op with you."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," the smaller boy taunted.

"Rob, come on!" Wally pleaded.

"I don't know…" Robin mocked hesitantly. "What would Aunt Iris do to me if she finds out I let you play?"

"Aunt Iris will never know, man! Never! I swear," Wally was quick to answer. He obviously really wanted to play the game.

"Everyone knows you can't keep a secret, Wall-man," Robin pointed out. "And you'll tell The Flash about how awesome the game is and he'll be forced into telling Iris. There's no way I'm risking it."

"Robin, come on!" Wally's face looked as though his best friend had just kicked his puppy and Robin found it to be hilarious.

"How about I let you watch me play?"

"Dude! No way!" the speedster yelled.

"Huh. I'd figured you'd be bummed about that one," Robin shrugged at the odd response.

"I am! And annoyed too!" Wally reaffirmed his original prediction.

"Oh," was all he said. "Pull up a chair then. Iris can't shoot me if you just watch."

"Robin," dragging out the word, Wally sunk into the couch pathetically, looking like a sloth with no will to live. He eyed his friend piteously, but Robin just rolled his eyes and yanked the case from his friend's grasp. Pulling out a small pocket knife he slit the plastic along the crease and removed it methodically as he moved towards the game consoles. He took his time checking each of the cords and inserting the disc, grabbing two controllers after he turned on the console. Robin wasted no time hurling Wally's preferred controller directly at him, which he caught with ease.

Happiness radiated from him.

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Are you serious?"

"I got you your controller, didn't I?"

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick? I mean you do owe me back for the other day…did you take the batteries out? Or mess up the configuration?"

"Positive. Yes, I do owe you, but I'm saving it for a rainy day. No and you're the one that always messes up your controller's config, Wall-man."

"Dude, have I told you that you're the greatest friend ever?"

"Today? Not yet, so you're a little behind on the upkeep, bro."

"Dude, don't ruin the moment."

"This isn't a moment, Wally."

"It is. It's a bromance moment."

"Oh god. Don't make me call Bats."

The two stopped as the opening cut scene began to play onscreen automatically. Forgetting entirely about their argument, they stared openly at the screen. Neither of them noticed Artemis slipping into the room, digging through her bag, and staring skeptically at them from behind the couch as they watched the animation. As the screen went black, ending the first cut scene, the two boys looked at one another and practically squealed in excitement.

"Dude, this is gonna be the best game ever!"

"I know, Bats is never going to regret this!"

"We're playing this through in one sitting!"

"Definitely!"

The two had an awkward hug that should have only lasted a few seconds, but the screen faded into a new scene with ominous music playing. The two bumped head, turning to face the screen once more, still hugging their cheeks pressed together as they watched the antagonist's actions. Artemis couldn't help but to snort at the picture in front of her. Without a second thought, she pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture.

At the low click from the camera, Artemis did the next mature thing she could think of. "Gaaaaaaay."

The two boy parted quickly, looking around the room frantically. Their eyes finally landed on the laughing archer that was walking away from them, phone in hand. She tapped viciously on the keypad and a soft confirmation chime was heard seconds later. The two boys were blushing fiercely.

"No one knows about this."

"What about her?"

"Let me worry about Artemis."

"If you say so, bro."

"Trust me. Oh, and Wally."

"Yeah, Rob?"

"This is not a bromance."


	5. Embracing

**Scene 5**

**'Embracing'**

**ArtemisxKaldur**

* * *

><p>"Hey, where'd Kaldur go?" Wally looked up from his plate of brownies to scan the room for the Atlantian teen. "He said he was gonna hang out with us after the mission."<p>

"Sometimes I get the feeling that Kaldur doesn't like us too much," M'gann frowned sitting down her own plate, that held a sole brownie rather than a pile, and looking to the rest of the team.

"Nah. He's just got his own thing going on," Robin shrugged as he set up the game system he'd convinced Batman to let him bring to the base for downtime. "Besides he's probably just distraught from how the mission turned out. Extra heavy on the 'dis'."

"Maybe someone should go talk to him then?" the Martian suggested, her face lighting up slightly.

"It's probably best to let him deal on his own. You know, with him being the leader and all," the thirteen year old turned back to the wiring, leaving the topic on the table.

"Sorry Megalicious, I gotta agree with Rob on this one. Besides new CoD as soon as we get this thing working. Unreleased, advanced copy. There's no way I'm missing this," Wally took another large bit from the confection on his plate. Megan's bright look faltered as she turned her gaze to her boyfriend. Conner shrugged and looked away, hoping to avoid dealing with something he'd rather not.

That left Artemis.

"No."

"Artemis, I'm sure that Kaldur would—"

"No, Megan. It's not our place," Artemis flipped to the horoscopes in the magazine she was reading, in hopes of distracting the girl. "Oh look, Megan. This says that you make a decision that could open ne—"

"Kaldur's probably better off without Artemis' help," Robin interjected without turning from his work.

"Yeah, she'd probably just make it worse," Wally agreed after draining his glass of milk. He shot a grin in the direction of the aforementioned blonde, "Since you're not doing anything, Arty…wanna get your favorite speedster another glass?"

"My favorite speedster?" Artemis snorted, tossing down her magazine. "You have two legs, Flashboy. Use 'em."

"Nah. You're closer. Put some chocolate syrup in it while you're at it," Wally had turned back towards the TV, watching closely as Robin continued to fiddle with wires.

"I know you're baiting me into going to talk to Kaldur," Artemis stood behind the couch for a few seconds, taking the time to smack 'her favorite speedster' upside the head before continuing to stalk out of the room. "I'd rather do that than get you milk."

It didn't take long to locate the missing Atlantian. She found him barefoot in the sand, letting the foamy waves lap at his feet each time the tide rolled in. Artemis didn't fancy getting her boots muddied with wet sand, so she took the few extra seconds at the door to pull off her boots and socks. Enjoying the way the cool sand felt against her feet, she took slow, deliberate steps towards the team leader. She finally reached him, but said nothing as she stood by his side and waited.

The sun had already gone down, but the sky had yet to turn to the dark blue before fading into a black. The ocean reflected the darkening sky, casting an ethereal glow over them from the tiny sliver of the silvery moon peeking through the clouds. The water was dark and looked choppier than normal along the bay. Artemis could see the change in tides as each one rolled in higher and higher, indicating that behind the cover of the clouds it was a full moon.

It wasn't until the water was lapping over her ankles and the sky was pitch black, did Kaldur say anything.

"I am sorry for my lack of leadership today, Artemis," he sighed. "I put the team in grave danger by not anticipating Cheshire's actions."

"There's a difference between lack of leadership and anticipation, Kaldur," Artemis pointed out.

"I realize that there is a difference, Artemis. I did not anticipate the action of our enemies nor did I take charge of the team as a leader should," this time the Atlantian turned to regard the archer as he spoke. Artemis didn't acknowledge his gaze, but continued looking out to the black ocean.

"We're not the easiest bunch to lead, Kaldur. Sometimes it's not the leader's fault, but the subordinates. You can't take the blame for everything," Artemis admitted, adding as an afterthought, "Besides, Cheshire's actions can't really be anticipated. She's unpredictable."

"I am still in the position to take the responsibility of our…" It was then that Artemis turned to look at him, shaking her head slightly causing him to trail off.

"We didn't fail the mission. There were no casualties. Batman even commended us on not breaking everything in the museum. _You _did fine as a leader, Kaldur; you always do, no questions about it," Artemis gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much about it. Just think, half the time we don't even follow the Bat's orders and he's the real man in charge."

"I suppose you are correct, Artemis," Kaldur sighed once more, shaking his head at the girl. "I will keep that in mind the next time orders are disobeyed."

"You do that. Now we're apparently playing some game tonight, you coming?" Kaldur shook his head.

"No this time. I have other things to think about as well. Please send my apologies to Robin and Wally," Kaldur turned his attention back to the water and his expression was serious once more. Artemis sighed, moving to block his view and wrapping her arm around him. Kaldur didn't respond for a moment, but finally relented and placed his arms around her slight shoulders.

"Don't stress too much about it, Kaldur," she spoke softly as she pulled away and began her sandy trek back into the base.

"Do not worry, Artemis," Kaldur spoke to the empty air after she had gone, his eyes seeking out the cloudy sky rather than the upset ocean. "I will not."


	6. Holding From Behind

**Scene 6**

'**Holding From Behind'**

**ArtemisxRoy**

* * *

><p>"Dammit Roy! We have to go after her!" Artemis couldn't help the tone of her voice as she yelled at the elder archer.<p>

Roy just looked at her disapprovingly. "GA said not to tail until he gets here. We have to let her go."

"She's going to be gone by the time he gets here!"

"You'll get used to it, Artemis."

"No, I won't!" Artemis yelled exasperatedly. "The last time I check, you're not supposed to let them get away."

"There are a lot of things that you're not supposed to do, but you have to anyways," Roy sneered at the blonde. She glared in response.

"Fine, screw you and Green Arrow," Artemis snapped, pulling an arrow from her quiver and stringing it quickly. "I'm going after her and I'm not letting her get away this time."

Roy moved quickly and before Artemis knew it, her bow had been torn from her hands and tossed a few yards to her left.

"What the hell!" she shrieked indignantly.

"Our orders are to wait here for GA," he said as calmly as he could through clenched teeth. "Once he arrives, we can begin pursuit."

"We should pursue now and Green Arrow can catch up later," Artemis began stalking towards her abused bow. "If he decides it's appropriate to show up."

She stopped as the heard the pulling of a taut string and sighed.

Really? He was really aiming at her.

She turned and was met with the sight she had expected. An arrow pointed directly at her, albeit it was a trick arrow, but it was an arrow nonetheless.

"Leave it," Roy's voice was low and dangerous. Artemis rolled her eyes at his attempt to be intimidating.

"Make me," Artemis took a step backwards, smirk playing about her lips as Roy followed step by step. Only a few more feet until she could rush for her bow and make ready an arrow before he could shoot.

Except Roy choose that moment to shoot instead. Artemis was quick to move out of the way; unfortunately, she moved in the opposite direction that her bow was lying in. Smoke permeated the air impairing her vision and filling her lungs. She immediately began to cough and blindly claw her way out of the smoky area. A warm arm wrapped around her bare midriff and yanked her in another direction, pulling her from the cloud of opaque smoke.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Roy's rough voice was close to her ear and Artemis struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" Artemis kicked at the air, trying to will her feet to hit the ground with no avail.

"I will as long as you don't try to hit me."

"Fine," Artemis grunted. Roy released her immediately and Artemis was quick to swing around with a fist poised to nail his jaw dead-on. Roy ducked the fist and moved his arm to pin her shoulder from behind, quickly copying with his other arm as well. He held her slightly off the floor as she kicked and squirmed trying to get away from his grip.

Artemis supposed there had to be a reason that his arms looked _that_ good.

"We're waiting for Green Arrow to get here, even if I have to hold you all night," Roy spat out.

"I never took you for being much of a romantic, Red. Guess I was wrong," Artemis rebuked dryly, continuing to struggle. She hoped that he would eventually get tired and release her, but with a single glance at those arms, she began to doubt it.

"I swear, you're an idiot," Roy muttered to himself, ignoring the close proximity that allowed Artemis to hear him.

"So are you, Red," Artemis added. Roy rolled his eyes.

"So is GA," Roy continued dryly. "I'm assuming that it runs in the Arrow family by now."

"Arrow _Clan_, you mean," Artemis corrected flatly.

"What the hell is the difference?" Roy couldn't help blurting out the question.

"Hell if I know. Apparently, to everyone else, we are the Arrow _Clan_," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"That's just stupid," Roy sneered and was surprise when Artemis nodded, blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"I never got that one either," the familiar voice of the late mentor cut in. "Apparently, 'clan' sounds cooler than 'family'. I think it has something to do with archers."

"Finally," Artemis sighed in relief.

"You're late. Our target got away," Roy ignored the blonde and frowned at Ollie.

"Eh, no big deal. I was more worried that the two of you would kill each other to be honest," Ollie shrugged, a good natured smile on his face. "Though I'm not so sure that this scene is too much better."


	7. Lifting Up

**Scene 7**

**'Lifting Up'**  
><strong>(Princess Style)<strong>

**ZatannaxDick**

* * *

><p>"You are alright, right?" Zatanna asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Robin just glared as he limped a few feet behind the amused girl that tended to have fits of worry every so often.<p>

"If you don't answer, I'll just have to call Batsy and let him know what happened," she spoke in a sing-song tone that Robin cringed at. Mentioning Batman didn't really help either.

"I'm fine, Zee," Robin mumbled glumly. He really did believe he was fine, other than his bruised ego. Of all the people that could have seen him fall, it would be the girl he kind of, sort of liked.

"Says the hero with a gimp leg," the magician grinned as she stopped, turning to wait for the boy to catch up. Robin glared fiercely from behind his sunglasses, allowing his shoulder to roughly jar hers as he passed by. Zatanna made an exasperated noise, rolling her eyes at the childish behavior. "You're joking, right?"

"I don't joke," Robin pouted, thankful for the few feet he had gained in front of her. His voice was low and reminiscent of his mentor's, something that came to be useful in certain situations.

"Don't make me call your bluff, Rob. You do too," Zatanna caught up to her friend easily, crossing her arms disdainfully as he schooled his features immediately.

"Not about this," Robin shot back matter-of-factly, crossing his own arms.

"So you fell, what's the big deal?" Zatanna threw her hands up for effect that was lost on Robin.

"I don't fall," Robin ground out flatly.

"But you did. Less than five minutes ago," Zatanna reminded him, matching his tone.

"That's why it's a big deal."

"You're thirteen, Robin. You are allowed to be clumsy every once in a while," Zatanna clicked her tongue as she rolled her eyes once more.

"I can't afford to be clumsy," Robin shook his head.

"You're being way too serious about this," Zatanna sighed and tugged at her jacket. "Seriously, I fall at least once a day. I've seen Megan float into a closed window and Artemis getting tangled in her own hair before. There's not anything wrong with being an awkward teenager every once in a while."

"There is when your mentor is—"

"Batman," another sigh. "I get it. He's tough, so you have it tougher. I'm sure he understands being a kid though. Sometimes you get hurt from inconsequential, everyday things. Like walking."

"It's not even that he's tough on me though," Robin shot a short glare his giggling friend's way. "He's more…over protective than anything."

"…All I can get from that is an image of Batman with a box of Justice League themed bandages," Zatanna gasped out as she laughed. Robin couldn't help but to chuckle along with his friend, having no real desire to correct her. The bandages Bruce kept were Batman and Robin themed, of course.

She nudged his shoulder with her own, grinning at him. His heart fluttered a little and he turned his face away to hide his blush. "Feeling the aster now, huh Gimpy?"

"After that nickname, no. I am definitely not feeling the aster," was accompanied with a displeased look and Zatanna was laughing out loud once more.

"Oh come on, Robin," nudging his shoulder once more. "You know I'm joking. It's probably just a bruise."

"I don't think I would limp because of a bruise, Zee," Robin replied dryly, pushing the girl away lightly as he acted offended.

"You never know," Zatanna shrugged, the teasing tone was present once more. "With Batsy acting like a mother hen, you probably have a low pain tolerance and while about paper cuts."

"I do not!"

Zatanna laughed again. "Alright, fine. You're not being a wimp. I'm sorry."

"I think I'll have to call your bluff on that one, Zee," Robin raised an eyebrow at the gleeful girl who shrugged once more.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but I can't forgive you either."

"Oh come on! What do you want from me?" Zatanna cried out jokingly. "Flowers? Chocolates? I've already apologized, dimwit."

"A bad apology, it was. But that **is** a good question…" Robin grinned and for a second, Zatanna looked worried. "We still have about a mile until we get back to Happy Harbor."

"And your point is…?"

"Well, with my _gimp_," Robin grinned larger as he emphasized the word. "..leg, it's going to take forever to get back."

"Sooo…I'll just go ahead and get Conner or Wally, right?" Zatanna was met with a stare from her friend. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm as serious as our friend _Batsy_," Robin's grin had become a smirk and Zatanna groaned.

"Fine. Come over here," Robin hobbled over to where Zatanna stood, expecting her to crouch down for him to climb on her back. She did no such thing.

"You can't be serious," Robin borrowed the phrase, a blush staining his cheeks. His arms were loosely around Zatanna's neck while her arms held under his knees and upper back.

"As serious as my dad, Robin," Zatanna chimed in her sing-song voice once more, grinning down at the boy.

"Is this really necessary though? I mean, you know I like you, Zatanna; but this is a bit much, don't you think?" Robin pointed out, his blush deepening in intensity.

"Oh come on. Princess style is the way to go," Zatanna winked at him, a smirk on her own face now. "I think it suits _Batsy's _best friend perfectly."


	8. Carrying on Back

**Scene 8:**

**'Carrying On Back'**

**KaldurxRoy**

* * *

><p>It was hot. The heat was almost overwhelming for him, was all he could think.<p>

"We have to get you out of here," Red Arrow yelled over the roar and cackle of the flames engulfing the room behind them. Kaldur couldn't find the words to speak, but that was easily due to the dryness of his mouth and throat.

It was too hot for him.

"Stay with me, Aqualad," Kaldur nodded affirmation, even though his companion was turned away. The older man's gripe was ever present on his forearm, reassuring Kaldur that he wasn't in this alone. That he wouldn't be abandoned. That they would make it out of this.

Roy pulled him into a hallway that had yet to catch the fiery disease that was ravaging the room they had just escaped from. Aqualad's red headed companion was breathing hard and sweating profusely as he leaned against the wall for a few short seconds. His exposed, tan skin was muddied with loose soot and Kaldur couldn't help by to mindlessly wonder if the soot stuck to him as well.

"These people have no idea what they're doing," Roy spat out bitterly once he had regained his breath. "Setting fire to their own hideout. They're going to end up killing people."

"The men escaped once the fire began to spread," Kaldur stated a little hoarsely once he had found his voice , unable to help the crispness in his next sentence. "I believe their intent was to kill us."

"With them on the loose, other people will end up dead too," Roy growled, grabbing Kaldur's arm once more and pulling him down the long corridor. Kaldur knew better then to argue with the irate archer, so he suppressed a sigh and moved along behind him. They tried each of the doors they came across, and one by one they were greeted with closets and windowless rooms. The temperature was slowly beginning to creep higher the further they went.

"How big can the damn interior of a building be?" Roy slammed his fist against the drywall.

"We must keep going. There is no time for this," Kaldur spoke firmly and the other man looked at him in an almost defiant manner. Kaldur held his stare until Roy broke it, moving to pull an arrow from his quiver. A mischievous smirk had settled upon his lips.

"If they're going to set fire to their building, I'm sure they won't mind a few missing walls," Roy stepped away from the wall, stringing the arrow, taking aim at the wall a few yards down the hall, and quickly let it loose. The explosion rocked the small corridor they were in and loose debris fell from above.

All Kaldur could think about was the breeze of cool air flowing through the large hole in the hallway.

He watched Roy stringing another arrow while simultaneously moving towards the new opening. In an instant, the arrow had been released and a second explosion shook the building as another wall gave way. Roy shot a smirk over his shoulder at the Atlantian teen as he stepped through the first hole, Aqualad watched as a large piece of drywall slip from its precarious perch and fall.

Roy hit the floor, out cold.

Kaldur couldn't help the tiny grin as he moved to his friend's side, worry taking the backseat to his amusement at karma's quick rebuttal. He nudged him carefully, looking for any abrasions or open wounds that may have been caused by the falling debris. There were none. With a sigh, Kaldur pulled the body onto his back looking over his shoulder at the rising notch in temperature despite the cool breeze flowing through the walls. Where he had stood just seconds before was engulfed in flames and the fire was making quick work moving towards them. Without a seconds thought, Kaldur climbed through the second opening and took a brief second to look both ways for any indicator of an exit.

There were none, just another long hallway with a handful of door to the left and a potted tree in the corner next to the window to the right.

A window!

While not the best form of exit, it was just as useful as a door and in this case it would do nicely. Kaldur rushed down the long hallway towards the closed window. Flames seemed to be licking at the back of his legs, so he ran as fast as he could with the extra weight on his back. He didn't stop to open the window, instead removing one arm from supporting Roy to shield his face he barreled towards the window and hoped for the best.

The night air was cold on his overheated skin and the ground was hard against his bruised and battered body. The weight on his back was making it harder to breathe, but he still found a way to do so. Stray bits of glass poked uncomfortably against his skin, but did not break through the tough skin Atlantians were known for. Kaldur was careful to check the patch of grass next to him for glass before rolling his companion from his back.

Roy's face was relaxed, something Kaldur rarely ever saw, but his mouth seemed set in a forever permanent frown. His skin was moist with perspiration as opposed to Kaldur's own cracking skin. To anyone else, it would look as though the red head was just flushed or perhaps even embarrassed, had he been conscious that is. Kaldur cringed at the thought of Roy's exposed skin that had been closer to the flames; his shoulder and neck would probably blister painfully. That hadn't really matter though, they had made it out.

A stupid, crazy request of help from, two days, and a wild goose chase later and they had barely walked away with their lives. Figuratively, of course. Kaldur had run while Roy had gotten a nice little piggyback to safety. Kaldur couldn't fight the bemused grin that grew on his lips as he looked at his still unconscious companion. He didn't know why he did these crazy things on a whim for Roy, but he did and it filled him with an odd satisfaction. They had tempted fate and won once more.

He took his time, but eventually Roy was on his back once more and they were walking. Him, barefoot and Roy, unconscious; they strolled through the city streets attracting odd glances from the few people out so late. Kaldur could only hope he remembered the location of the Zetas transporter, if not then he hoped Roy would wake up soon.


	9. Hiding Face

**Scene 9**

**'Hiding Face In'**

**MeganxConner**

* * *

><p>"Conner," Megan laughed, smacking her boyfriend on the arm with a pompom. Conner was quick to grab the small duffle bag from her other arm while she was assaulting him, placing it on his own shoulder. The small pink bag looked rather out of place, but it didn't bother him in the least.<p>

"I can carry my own things, you know," Megan stuck out her tongue childishly at her boyfriend.

"I can carry them too," Conner pointed out, looking both ways before pulling Megan across the empty street. "It is the reason I waited for your practice to be over."

"Something else you didn't have to do," Megan added, interlacing her fingers with Conner's.

"But I wanted to."

"I know it's boring for you to just sit there," Megan bit her lip slightly, cutting her eyes up at the clone. He just shrugged and said nothing.

More than anything, this worried Megan. She knows that she shouldn't listen to a silly magazine article, but she couldn't help it. It was the most popular magazine for teens out there. Despite Artemis' warning about the, more often than not, made up 'facts' in the articles, Megan couldn't help but to believe it.

She and Conner were going to 'fizzle' out at this rate. The article had explained in depth the signs that a couple was getting too close, too quickly and the two of them were fitting the description almost to a T. This bothered Megan to no ends. Luckily, the article had an entire page devoted to fixing this problem.

The main solution?

Mixing things up.

How?

Fighting.

She knew it was silly, but when she looked at Wally and Artemis she saw that the two of them never were bored with one another…Of course, they weren't in a romantic relationship, but they definitely weren't getting too close, too quickly either! She already knew that she loved Superboy (something else that was a negative, according to the article) so a few disagreements would be beneficial in the long run, she supposed.

"You really don't have to stay every time I have practice, you know," Megan stated once more. "I'm perfectly fine walking home by myself."

"Megan, we talked about this yesterday," Conner raised an eyebrow at the currently faired skinned Martian. "I like to. I like being with you."

Megan stopped her heart from melting like it normally would. "I like being with you too, Conner; but don't you think we're together…too much?"

Conner stopped walking, his gripe on her hand stopping her as well. A confused expression filled his features and he dropped her hand.

"I mean, we're literally, always together, Conner," Megan's voice was high pitched as she tried to defend her point with no real conviction. Conner studied her silently, brows knit together.

"Are you…do you want to break up?" Conner spoke slowly, his expression still set.

"I…well…" Megan's shoulders dropped. "No, of course not. I love you."

"I love you too," Conner reiterated, grasping her small hand with his once more. "But you've been trying to pick fights over the smallest things, Megan."

"I'm not picking fights," Megan pulled her hand from his, crossing her arms.

"You have so."

"No I haven't, Conner."

"You have, but it's okay. Whatever's going on—"

"There's nothing going on," Megan threw her hands up and spun on her heel, continuing towards their 'home'. Tears were pricking at her eyes.

Superboy said nothing else, instead following the Martian a few steps behind.

The two didn't speak again until they were safely in the base, which was too soon for Megan's liking.

"You know I'm here if you ever need me, M'gann," Conner said gently, a concerned look on his face. Megan tried to glare at her boyfriend.

"I'm not some kind of damsel that needs to be saved, Superboy," Megan huffed, tossing her pompoms onto the counter. She turned to face Conner, hands poised on her hips. "I'm not a helpless princess, you know."

"I never said you were," Conner pointed out slowly, reaching out as he spoke to grasp the small, now green, wrist, pulling it towards him carefully. Megan warily allowed herself to be pulled flush against her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her in response to her obvious hesitation. "I don't know what's going on with you lately, but I'm here, M'gann. If you even need to talk or yell or even hit something, I'm here for you."

Megan stopped fighting her instinct and instead resigned herself to laying her head against his chest and sighing. Almost all the fight was out of her by now, "I told you, I'm not some kind of princess you have to cater to, Superboy."

"And I told you, I never said you were," Conner reminded her, softly running his fingers through the bright red hair he'd grown to love. "That doesn't mean that you shouldn't be treated like one though."

Megan felt her face flush and it was all that she could do to bury her face against his black t-shirt and mumble a weak 'I'm sorry'. Conner heard the muffled apology, but said nothing. He resigned himself to continue petting her soft locks and holding her close, a soft smile of contentment on his face.


	10. Touching Foreheads

**Scene 10**

**'Touching Foreheads'**

**RoyxJade**

* * *

><p>"Why can't you just give up?" a ragged breath was drawn as he dodged another punch from his opponent.<p>

"Why can't you?" her own voice was stifled and breathless from behind her mask. She retreated slightly, taking stock of the weapons she had left. She knew she wouldn't win in just hand to hand against him, but with weapons on her side, she had more of a chance to best him once more.

"You're better than this," Red Arrow's voice was raspy. His own punch caught the edge of her mask, ripping it from her face. Cheshire watched it break against the concrete floor a few feet to her right. Time seemed to slow as it did so, only knocking her back to her senses as a hard body collided with hers.

It was hard to breath, Jade noted as she gained back her consciousness that she had lost for a few seconds. A weight was pressing her into the floor and she felt too weak to move it. Her dark eyes fluttered opened, meeting the covered eyes of her current opponent. He shifted his weight into his arms, pushing off her slightly, but not moving completely. Jade sucked in the air greedily.

"You're better than this," he repeated softly. Jade couldn't find a response to his statement, so she ignored it.

"Get off of me," she pushed at his chest with one hand as the other grabbed a senbon from the holster around her thigh.

"Your sister was better than this and look where she is," Roy pushed forward with the topic, despite the one-sided nature of the conversation.

"She is better than me," Jade hissed as her right hand pushed the needle-like object into his abdomen near his hip. Roy let out a low grunt of pain and immediately pinned down her right arm.

"That's not true." Another weak push with no result. "Look at me and tell me that she's better than you."

Jade stopped, her struggle and glared fiercely at the man that was currently bleeding onto her. "I can't."

"That's because you're just as—"

"No. It's because you're wearing that stupid mask, Red," Jade cut him off, snapping sharply. Red Arrow stilled, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Then take it off."

Jade decided to test her luck. If he decided it was too risky, she would be able to catch him off guard and get the hell out of there. Should he actually let her go through with it, she would be rewarded with the face of the Red Arrow something she could auction off or use for her own security.

Her free hand trailed up to his neck, brushing lightly at the pulse point where she could briefly feel his heart beating erratically. Over the light stubble on his strong jawline and up to the apple of his cheek, she stopped at the edge of the rubber mask. Her fingers played along the edge, waiting for him to change his mind, but his face was resolute. She pulled. The flimsy mask fell away from his face with easy, making her wonder mindlessly how it stayed there in the first place.

Stormy grey met brilliant blue.

"Tell me," his voice was low and rough, but his eyes never left hers. A slight shiver ran down her spine and Jade couldn't help but to think that her enemy was very handsome without the mask. Though, she would admit to herself later when her sense came back, he was far too clean cut to be her type.

"She's better than me," it was only a whisper and her eyes closed the moment she uttered the words. Red Arrow shifted above her and she could feel the exhalation of a sigh on her cheek. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of his skin on hers as his forehead rested gently against hers.

"You're wrong. You're just as good as she is, Jade. She knows it, I know it. For some reason, you're the only one that doesn't. We can get you out of this. We can protect you from them," the roughness was gone from his voice replaced with a kindness she hadn't heard in a long time. "Let me save you."

Jade couldn't respond to his statement for the second time that night so she opted for silence and enjoyed the almost intimate position they were in. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it passed too quickly before the hero's weight fell against her once more. This time he was unconscious from blood loss. She was quick to roll him off her, carefully onto his back. Leaving the rubberized mask next to his motionless body, she searched him for some kind of communicator. After a quick examination of the small device, she pushed the correct button to send out and urgent signal for help. Before the electronic could even hit the floor, she was gone.

Even though Jade wouldn't let him save her, she didn't mind saving him.


End file.
